dear diary
by jaja12
Summary: being abused by her father, sakura is taken away & is left on the streets. not being able to afford her apartment and her school, she is now homeless and going to a free public school meant for druggies, and her next door school is for the rich. sasosaku
1. a run away

_Dear diary, _

_I had just gotten you today, so I might as well introduce myself, my name is sakura haruno, I'm fourteen years old. My mother died a while back, and I was taken away from my father._

_My father was sexually abusing me when I was younger and I didn't know what to do at the time, but that's the past, so let's get off that subject._

_I'm currently living nowhere; right now I'm sitting on the street next to an old guy named guro and a little kid who refuses to speak._

_Oh and if you're wondering where I got you from, I got you from a recycling bin, you were untouched and unused, I don't understand why you were thrown out._

_Anyways, if you're wondering why I'm on the streets, it's because I didn't have enough to pay rent and I was kicked out of my apartment, so now I'm here, sitting next to two homeless people with a suit case with 300 bucks and my brand new school clothes. I guess the money is for the food._

_Yeah, I'm transferring to a different school because I couldn't afford a private school, so I'm going to a free public school._

_I'm kinda mad though, I have to wear the uniform right away since I don't have any other clothes, and the uniform is already dirty._

_Anyways, that's all I can write today, I'm going to get some sleep in that old tree house I saw next to the abandoned house, so have a good night, bye bye._

**Reality**

I sighed, closing my diary, I stood up and said my good bye's to guro and his dog.

I glanced at the mute kid, he looked about six or seven years old, his eyes sharp and a frown was always displayed on his features.

The raven's hair looked too silky and clean for a hobo.

"Hey kid, why don't you come with me?" I asked, waiting for a response, the kid sat there and didn't speak.

He looked towards me, and then nodded, I offered my hand but he slapped it away and stood up. I growled and grabbed my suit case.

I and the kid started walking towards the tree house I had seen earlier "hey kid, you probably ran away right?" I asked, looking at the raven beside me.

He merely nodded, huh, first response ever from him.

"Why did you run away?" I asked as I caught sight of the tree house. The boy opened, then closed, then opened his mouth again.

"Me and my older brother got into a fight" the boy's voice was soothing and silky, like a singer's voice.

"Oh yeah? About what?" I pushed.

"Well, when he was walking me home, he dropped his favoured necklace onto the streets as we were running by, so I went up to pick it up and almost got run over"

"And?"

"And then he got mad at me! I don't know why! I was just trying to help...I hate him, and he hates me" the boy finished as tears formed and sprinkled down his smooth face.

"I don't think he hates you, I think he just got scared because you almost got hurt"

"No! He hates me!" the raven yelled as more tears spilled.

The way the kid talks, I could tell his family was rich; he is probably adored and highly educated because his vocabulary is amazing and his features were just adorable.

I stopped and leant down right in front of him, I put my hand on his shoulder and used me other hand to wipe his tears.

"forgive and forget is a lesson you haven't learnt yet, we all cry and try, we have foolish grudges and we all make mistakes, he panicked because you almost got hit by a car, I would have panicked as well if my younger sibling had almost gotten hurt"

I said, as I gave him a smile "maybe it's time to go home?" I asked, standing up.

"b-but he'll be mad! Its passed my curfew"

"And the longer you wait, the harder it's going to be"

More tears streamed down "I want to go home"

I could only smile at the boy as he cried; I wish I was able to learn such a thing when I was younger.

"Okay, I'll walk you" the boy nodded.

I was giving the kid a piggy back ride as he pointed and told me directions to his house, when suddenly, his stomach growled.

I chuckled as he blushed.

"Come on, I'll buy you a snack" I said as we entered a convenience store, I bought him a donut and a soft drink for myself, then we continued to walk.

Once we finally gotten to the boy's house, I could only stare in awe.

"It's huge!" I yelled out. "Now we just have to walk up the hill, and were there" the kid said as he slowly closed his eyes.

Oh god damn, a fucking hill.

It took about twenty minutes just to walk up the hill.

"Okay kid, were here" I said as I turned around and giggled, he had fallen asleep. "Well I guess I'll just drop him off" I said to myself.

I knocked on the door and waited, the doors barged open as I caught sight of a raven haired man with red eyes and a pony tail look in worry, then he suddenly looked confused and then he put up a stoic face "state your business" he demanded.

"Im here to drop off a package" I said as I showed him the boy on my back.

The stoic mans eyes widened as he hurried me inside and told me to lay the boy down onto the couch.

"Thank you for dropping him off" the man said as he held out his hand, which I shook.

"My name is itachi uchiha, and you are?"

"Sakura...kurosaki" I lied, I don't know why I did, but I felt like it was needed.

"Well I guess I'll be off now, and you're welcome for the package" I said as I grabbed my suit case and waved.

Then suddenly, the boy stopped me "where are you going?" he asked, I looked towards the man itachi and back at the boy.

"Uh, well I'm going home"

"Did you run away to?" he asked again.

"Well, no but"

"Then what were you doing with that hobo? Are you homeless as well?" he asked as he stood up. "Uh, well, kind of"

"well then why don't you stay here?" itachi spoke up, I looked at him, and then looked back.

"No, that's okay" I insisted as I walked out the door, both looked unsure as I closed the door.

Maybe I should have taken there generosity? Was it wrong of me to leave? Was it being rude? I don't know.

When I walked all the way back to where I was to begin with, I traced my steps and looked for the tree house I had decided to sleep in earlier, when I found it, I climbed up it and laid down, knew school tomorrow.

**!#$%^&*()_+!#$%^&*()_+!#%^&*()_+!#$%^&*)_+++_)*&%$##!#$%&***

**And that's the end of the first chapter, I realised in the chapter, things go by too fast, so ill slow it down next chapter! I promise!**


	2. stained

**Heres to second chapter! Hooray~!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, **

_**Chapter name: my very own sickening cage**_

**!#$%^&*()_+(&%*)^#^*()^$#*))^$$%&(_))_(*%##**

When I awoke, it was bright out as the portable alarm went off. I don't need to change nor do I need to cook breakfast, I'm basically ready and I have to leave right now. I took out perfume and sprayed myself, and then I took out a tooth brush and brushed it without toothpaste.

With that, I took off, feeling gross, luckily just as I was kicked out of the apartment, I had token a shower, so it wasn't all that bad, though my uniform was dirty. I walked in the direction of the school as I made sure I had my one pencil and all three of my books, this will have to do until I get enough money for an apartment and food money.

I work on weekends, after school till nine, and id have zero days off. Sounds tiring but I have to work my ass off. Once I finally reached the gates of the school, I was disappointed, this place was meant for crack heads, delinquents, and poor people, I could tell as I stared at the old, abandoned looking school.

I looked right beside the school and saw a private rich kid school; everything was clean and proper over there, which makes this school look crappier, oh how great!

As I was about to walk off, I caught sight of three men, one had long blond hair tied back and his side bangs lightly covered his eye, right next to the blond was a man with a strange orange mask, all I could really see was his spiky black hair, then after him, there was another man that had dark blue hair, he kind of reminded me of a fish and his skin was very pale, it had a strange tint of blue.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here, un" the blond started "hmm, fresh piece of meat?" the blue one laughed out as the one with the orange mask stood there kind of awkwardly, muttering something like 'I'm a good boy'

I looked around me and noticed a man with crimson red hair and black circles around his eyes sitting down on my schools bench; he looked at me, and then looked away. Okay, he isn't helping me I suppose. I looked around again and no one was around, crap, I regret being early.

I could only sigh, I smiled sweetly "oh, hello fish stick, you have such a bitchy girlfriend" I could practically taste the mock in my tone as they both heated up "the fuck did you just say?" the fish stick spoke, stomping closer to me.

"oh im sorry, did I stutter?" I spoke mockingly

They both walked around me in circles, they were extremely close as the blond one spoke "why aren't you dirty, you go to that crappy 'school' right there dontcha, un"

"oh I'm sorry, is that suppose to be a joke? I didn't get it" I spoke with fake innocents. "yer really askin fer it girly, un" the blond one spoke, now moving closer. "I don't recall asking for anything"

The blond one smirked "I call dibs!, un" he suddenly yelled out, laughing as the blue haired man argued "hey! I saw her first!" I sweat dropped as they began to argue, then suddenly, a voice came from behind "what are you two doing?" I turned around to see itachi.

"Itachi?" I said, wait, he isn't itachi "wait, you're not itachi, who are you?" I asked as he stared at me with slight shock, then his face went as stoic as itachi's. "You know my brother?" the raven spoke casually "kind of" was all I said as I got bored of everything around me.

"shut the fuck up fish stick, I called dibs on her bulkhead, it don't matter if ya saw her first, un"

"fuck off clit face, she's mine and there's nothing else to it"

"what if I say I'm neither of yours and that I never want to be" I said bitterly, they both stop and look at each other "wasn't the first time I've been rejected, un" the blonde said as the blue haired man nodded in agreement.

"But that's the thing, a girl is obviously not going to date a man who doesn't even like her" I said as I started to walk away "sakura?" someone spoke up, I looked back to see itachi. "Oh, hey itachi" I replied. "Did you have a good night sleep?" he asked, a bit on the edge for some reason. "As best of sleep I could possibly get in a tree house"

"Why don't you just come live with me and roommates?" itachi asked, for some reason he looked concerned, his expression reminded me of someone, who was it? I can't remember.

"Wait, she's gnna b living with us? And what do you mean, tree house, UN?" the blond haired man asked, his blue orbs dripped in a pool of curiosity. "sakura is currently homeless, and my mission for today is to per sway her to live with us, or at least to stay for the night" itachi spoke, looking at me straight in the eyes.

"Why do you care so much for me?" I asked, now my green eyes were a pool of curiosity.

"I see, you really have forgotten me" itachi said, looking rather sad. "Huh?" I cocked my head to the side in a questioning manner. "Never mind," was all the man said before turning back into his usual stoic self. Thinking back, I tried to remember where I could have met the man.

Everyone became quiet "so your name is sakura is it? Well my names deidara, un" the blond man now identified as deidara spoke.

"TOBI!" the orange masked man yelled out, I'm guessing that's his name.

I looked towards the itachi look alike, waiting for a name "sasuke"

"kisame" the fish stick spoke. We then sat in silence for a good five seconds until I spoke.

I pointed towards deidara "so that's deidei-chan" I pointed at kisame "fish stick" then towards tobi "good boy tobi" then I pointed towards sasuke "itachi look alike" then towards itachi "and itachi"

Yet again there was silence until all five men laughed, even itachi and his look alike brother. Seeing men laugh like girls made me laugh, which most likely made them laugh even more because their laughter had become louder, which also made me laugh harder. It went on like this for a few minutes until I couldn't breathe as we were all on the ground.

"Your one funny chick cherry blossom, you should really come live with us, UN" deidara spoke up, wiping tears away. "Eh, I don't know" I really didn't want to impose; I don't understand why I don't just agree. It'd be a lot easier then looking for an apartment "I don't have any money to give for the rent"

"Who said anything about rent" itachi spoke up, I looked at him in shock, no rent? Why the fuck not?

"Fine, I'll live with you guys" I said, not looking at anybody in the eye "even though it's my first time meeting you, I feel like I've known you since forever! un" deidara said happily. I could only smile as I feel the same way "ditto" I said with a smile.

"I don't understand any of you; you don't even know her and your already accepting her in? I mean she's hot and all but come on! There's a limit to wanting to bang a chick!" fish stick yelled out, huh, so he's that kind of guy.

"Now I remember!" suddenly the itachi look alike spoke up. "your father owned a hospital! I was a patient there and we all met!"

When the word 'father' came up, I could only twitch. But then sudden memories rushed through my head "oh yeah! I remember!" I said cheerfully.

"I can't believe I forgot about you two!" I spoke yet again. "so no kisame, she isn't a stranger, and no, you cannot...'bang'...her" itachi said,

I giggled as he looked at itachi in disappointment. The schools slowly started getting crowded as we said our good bye's and went separate ways. They went to the rich kid school; I went to the crappy looking one.

Okay, so I don't have to worry about a place to stay, that's good, it really helps me out a bit more because I want to take a shower and get a nice clean pair of clothes. As I entered the school, it was crappier then I had imagined. I walked towards a desk in the hall way which had a large sign saying 'front desk'

Holly shit this school is budget.

I looked at the old man "uh, I'm new here and I just transferred what do I do first?" I asked, looking around. The old man looked at me with...lustful eyes? That's disgusting. Then spoke "please enter the office" the old man spoke, pointing at a door that had a sign saying "office"

I entered without hesitation to see a man with long spiky white hair drinking a cup of sake, sitting on his so called desk and using a small fan. "Uh, my names sakura haruno" I said, looking at him awkwardly.

"Oh yes, Miss Haruno, welcome to this shitty ass school with these shitty ass ingrates in this shitty ass building." He said boringly.

"Oh you're so very positive" I said mockingly, he chuckled.

"here's your schedule, I'm just warning you right now, sometimes the teachers don't even show up to class, feel free to skip any time you want, if you want to smoke, go outside or at least open a window. As for drinking, be sober for gym or else that tight ass dick fuck will bitch you out, just warning you. Go off campus whenever but at least try to sneak out, and I should warn you to not go to the dark side of the school, and when I say dark side, I mean the side where the light bulbs burnt out."

He gave me the schedule and waved me off "and don't mind those rich brats next door, they'll kick your ass and you can't say I didn't warn you, it's best to just stay away from the back yard at this school, this school and the rich brat school share a back yard. Most of the time the backyard is full of fights and such, so if you want to witness one or be in one, feel free to do so. Either way, have a great fucking time at this school, now go away, I'm trying to masturbate"

With that, I was kicked out of the office. "What the fuck kind of school is this?" I thought out loud. "The place where you lose your innocents"

I looked behind me to see a man with brown spiky hair and unusual upside down triangles on both sides of his cheeks. "And what if my innocents are already lost?" I giggled out. "Then it's a place where you mope about your life and smoke dope to get rid of all emotions"

I laughed.

"And which one are you?" I asked the stranger. "Me? Can't you tell? I'm male"

The only thing I could really do is stare at him in a 'thanks-for-pointing-out-the-obvious' way. He himself chuckled this time. "I'm both, excluding the part of drowning in depression"

"Sounds like fun" I commented

"Yeah, you should join the game of chess"

I giggled "hmm, well best regards for you, my horse"

He laughed out loud, "Hahahahaha, your one interesting chick, are ya new?"

"Yeah I just transferred today, by the way, my name is sakura, you?"

"kiba, pleasure meeting you, blossom"

I looked at him in confusion, "nice nick name"

He laughed.

"Alright, you up for ditching first period with a couple of my buddies?" he asked, with a grin plastered on his face. "Uh, I guess"

Maybe ditching first period wasn't the greatest idea, but then again, no one here gives a shit.

Me and kiba walked down the hallways, up the stairs, and on the roof. "Hey guys! I brought someone along!" kiba yelled out, waving to a group of people.

The first to catch my eye is the red-head, who had ignored me earlier this morning, then a blond boy with blue eyes and whisker like scars on his cheeks, right next to the boy was a lazy looking kid who had his raven hair tied up, the guy had brown eyes. And the last one was a guy with weird purple markings on his face.

"That's gaara" he pointed at the red head "I'm naruto!" the blond one yelled out "shikamaru" the pineapple spoke "and I'm konkuro"

"Hey, my names sakura, pleasure meeting all of you" I said in a bored tone, staring at the red-head, he returned the stare; well it was more like a glare. Kiba and I walked towards the group as he sat down; I stood up, placing my suitcase onto the ground and leaning against the fence.

"Tell us about yourself sakura!" kiba suggested, breaking the silence. "Ask and I'll tell" I said,

"Fine, uh, where were you born?"

"Here"

"Have you ever left kanoha?"

"Nope"

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Nope"

"Where do you live?"

I paused, opened my mouth, then closed it, then opened it again "uh, well it's complicated"

"Uh, okay, who are your parents?"

I paused again, hesitating, yet I spoke. "I use to call my mom, mom, so I don't really know or bothered to learn her name"

"Use to? What do you call her now?"

"She's dead"

"Oh, uh, sorry,"

"It's alright"

"So who's your father?"

I paused; I could hear my panting as I stared at the floor. Asking about my father was too soon, it had only been a month since I was taken away. Images of the sleepless nights and brutal days passed through my mind. "Sakura?"

I snapped out of my daze and looked at kiba, now everyone's attention was towards me. "Huh? What?" I asked, completely ignoring his earlier question. "I was just asking your fathers na-" kiba started, but was cut off by gaara, "shut up kiba"

The boy's voice was smooth and low, I looked at the said boy as he stared back knowingly. Strange, he most likely knows there's something up with the whole 'so called father' situation, oh well, he doesn't seem like the type to gossip.

Suddenly, the bell rang "well, its next class, might as well go in since its art" kiba said, standing up, along with everyone else. I grabbed my suitcase and walked along with them "what's with the suitcase by the way?" the blond one named naruto asked curiously.

"Uh, well the money is kind of tight, I don't exactly have enough money for a school bag and I already had this old thing, so I thought 'why not'?"

"Uh I see, so I'm guessing you must live alone right?"

"Well...you could say that"

"Cause there's no way in hell your homeless" naruto laughed out, walking along. I laughed nervously "haha yeah ...right" we walked along talking, naruto made the funniest joke I had ever heard and we all laughed, yet the stoic red head had only chuckled, along with shikamaru.

Once we entered the classroom, the group sat in the back and I stood there. The teacher took notice and spoke "new transfer student, blah blah blah, and go sit down where ever...ugly hoe"

I sweat dropped at the teachers 'enthusiasm '

Okay, whatever, the teacher can be a bitch, so I should be able to be a bitch back, right?

"hey you disgrace of a teacher, have you ever thought of stop looking like a skimp and start wearing appropriate clothing to a high school? Because I'd rather not see your shit stained slutty stringed underwear hanging outta yer whore shorts, I mean I wouldn't be complaining if your shirt didn't show every little fat lump you have, that just aint classy miss"

"fuck you little bitch! I'm going to call your fucking parents!" She yelled angrily, setting down her nail polish and standing up, stomping towards my desk. "good luck with that" was all I said.

The whole classroom was quiet; there was my group, then another group of five right next to us. They all waited for the teacher's reaction. She gave me a glare, then stomped off and dug in her desk. She grabbed a book and started flipping through pages.

"Sakura haruno, gender: female, age: fourteen, date of birth: may twentieth, a hah! Emergency phone number!"

I laughed as I waited to see her reaction when she sees that there is no emergency number, but then she suddenly dialled a number and waited. I gave her a weird look; everyone looked at me in confusion as I gave off the same look.

"Yes hallo, may I speak to sakura haruno's father please"

My chest tightened as she gave me a smirk, what the fuck is she doing? My father? What?

"Yes hello? Is this sakura haruno's father? It is? Well she has been misbehaving in class-, what? Yes, she goes to school? Which one you ask? Wel-" before she could answer, I jumped up and tore the cell phone away. I was just about to hang up when I heard someone crying on the other line, and then I heard light mumbles. I slowly put the phone to my ear as I listened.

"Sakura's in school? My beautiful cherry? I love her so much, so so so much, I just want to squeeze her, touch her, make her feel good, I don't understand why she doesn't want to touch me! She's so precious, she is my one and only sexy daughter, oh just thinking of it now, I want to fuck her pussy! I want to bang into it so hard as she screams out my name, oh my god I'm so hard"

I couldn't listen anymore as I threw up in the garbage can right next to me.

I smashed the teacher's cell phone with my fist as I stood up "you...BITCH!" I yelled angrily, giving her the deadliest glare I could give. She looked at me in confusion and anger. I grabbed the book she used and tore it apart.

Once I was done tearing it apart, I stomped out of the classroom and straight into the office.

"Take this off!" I yelled, the principle looked at me in confusion. "Take off the emergency number!" I yelled again.

"I'm afraid I can't do th-"

".OFF!" I yelled again, she stared at me in shock, I could feel hot tears stream down my cheeks.

I crouched down and broke, tears flowed down endlessly,

This was disgusting, no, I was disgusting. I'm rotten, I'm so gross...I'm stained...

**Hello, thank you for reading, this chapter is pretty long, its a 3,184 words!**

**Anyways, sasori is a no show yet, but he'll come in soon!**


	3. my second group, the akatsuki!

**Hello! Thank you for the reviews! And welcome back!**

**I don't have much to say so ill get along with the chapter now!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto, if I did, sasori would have been doing...cough different things cough...other then fighting!**

**!^*%#$*()_*&T^%##$%^&*#$%^&*(%^&*()(*&^$%^&**&^#$%^&*&^%$#()(*&^(*^**

The day was long, I had to beg, but the principle had taken the emergency number off in the end. As for everyone else, well kiba and naruto, they had been very persistent, especially kiba. They had tried to pry the answer out of me and after a while, gaara had told them to shut the fuck up, to my relief.

As the lunch bell rang, I stood up, feeling utterly exhausted, and fallowed the group to the outside. Once we finally entered, I was reminded of what the principle had said.

"Wait, are you sure we should go outside? The principle had warned me earlier" I said uneasily.

"Don't worry about it, as long as you don't mess with them, they don't mess with you. The brats over there are wimps and they know it, but there's one group you don't wanna piss off" the lazy boy stated as we walked farther away from the building, and into the back yard of hell.

"Who?" I asked,

"Akatsuki" gaara muttered, not anywhere or at anything, at first I thought he was in his own world, but I guess not.

The akatsuki, I wonder what there like. Just then, a loud bell could be heard in the direction of the rich brat school as kids ran out the doors and into the mixed yard.

You could easily tell who came from where, the crappy schools uniforms had extremely short, grey skirts and regular white, tight, dress shirt. No one seemed to wear the tie, and surprisingly, a large amount of the students wore the uniform, most likely because they didn't have any other clothing.

Then the boys had baggy grey pants and a regular white dress shirt.

As for the rest, they wore regular clothing, if I could, I would, but I can't. Our group sat under a huge sakura tree as naruto began saying how ironic it was for me to be standing next to a sakura tree, of course, no one laughed at his joke.

We all began to talk as we relaxed; there were a couple of fights here and there, but nothing too serious. Then suddenly, my name was called. "Sakura!"

I looked behind me to see tobi, recklessly waving his hands about. "hey good-boy-tobi" I replied as another hugged me from behind, I jumped slightly but relaxed when I saw blond long strains of hair "saaakuraaa, un" was all he said as I smiled in response.

"Come with me! I want to introduce you to everyon-, who are these guys? un" deidara asked dangerously. I looked at everyone (kiba, shikamaru, gaara, konkuro and naruto)

"These are my friends, kiba, shikamaru, gaara, konkuro and naruto" I said as I confusingly stare at the confused stares. "w-wait, you know him?" naruto asked, putting his food down.

"Yeah, his names deidei-chan" I said causally as all of their eyes grew wide. "What's wrong?" I asked, cocking my head to the side. I could hear a silent chuckle from deidara. "You never told us you were friends with the akatsuki"

"More like she didn't know" someone said, I looked behind deidara to see itachi, they all eyed me suspiciously. "Well what's wrong with being friends with them?" I asked, narrowing my eyes. "There's nothing wrong about it" gaara spoke up, crossing his arms. "We just never thought you were"

At first I was hesitant, but then I accepted their reasons. "Well then, I will be stealing sakura, un" deidara said, dragging me along to the other side of the field. "Where are we going?" I asked, standing myself up and walking.

"To meet my friends, un" deidara said, a huge grin on his face. "Hey guys! Lookie here! I brought our new friend sakura!" deidara grabbed my hand and ran towards a group. They all looked at me, with a bored expression.

"here's hidan," deidara pointed at a grey headed man, even though he had grey hair, he was still young "you know kisame, itachi, sasuke and me, then there's sasori" he pointed at a red-head boy "pein" he then pointed at a orange haired boy with a lot of piercings "konan" he then pointed at a girl with blue hair "and last but not least, zetsu" he then pointed at a dark boy with black hair.

"uh, hello" I said shyly, avoiding eye contact. "Another girl! Come here sweetie!" the girl named konan said, jumping up and dragging her in between konan's legs. "e-eh?" I questioned, looking at deidara. He just smiled and shrugged "your hair is so pretty sakura! When did you die it?" konan asked, she turned me around to face her. I was stunned to see such a beautiful face.

My eyes went wide, she looked at me confusingly. "How the hell are you so god damn pretty?" I yelled, grabbing both sides of my head. Then the silence began, until the group started laughing. Konan blushed as pein hugged her from the side.

"Mine" was all he said, now it was my turn to blush as I covered my mouth my both of my hands.

"Did I say that out loud?" I asked as they laughed even more, pein narrowed his eyes. I looked at him questioningly, and then my eyes widened "w-wait! No! I am not a lesbian!"

Now they laughed harder, as I blushed harder as well.

"h-hey! That's not funny!"

"Well sakura, I fully accept you into the group now" the red head said, now that I get a closer look at the boy, he was extremely hot!

"Same here" the guy named zetsu said as hidan agreed. "Oh yeah, by the way, there's one more guy in are group, his names kakuzu" pein said, as I nodded.

"Well sakura," konan started "every time we get a new friend, we tell about ourselves and what we think about ourselves!, here, let me start off! Hello, my name is konan; my favourite color is blue and I'm a friendly and hyper chick! Your turn deidara!"

"Hey, the names deidara, I don't exactly have a color that I prefer, I'm a pretty laid back guy, friendly when I wanna, and art is a BANG! Un"

"The names sasori, I guess I like the color red the best, I guess I'm laid back, and my hobbies are making puppets"

The red-head caught my attention out of everyone, I don't know why, but he just did.

"Hidan is the name, don't forget it! Every color is my favourite color and I'm a religious bastard, pretty violent sometimes, but if you don't bug me, I don't kill you"

The way the silver haired boy smirked sent shivers down my spines

"Hello, my name is itachi, I prefer the shade black, I don't really have any hobbies and, as weird and uncharacteristic as it seems, I'm a friendly guy"

"Sasuke, I don't care for colors, I don't have hobbies, I don't really care if we become friends or not and I don't like the color pink"

Itachi whacked him beside the head as I giggled.

They stared in shock "hm? Is there something on my face?" I asked curiously.

"well, usually whenever people get insulted by the uchiha himself, they run and cry, but you laugh, just kinda weird in a way, but refreshing" sasori said, staring at me intently. I blushed at the attention he gave me.

"Ah, I see"

"Well, let's continue, my name is zetsu, my favourite color is white and I'm the exact opposite as laid back"

Well, at least he can admit it.

"Hey pinky, well you know my name, I like the color blue and my hobby is polishing my sword"

Well, kisame is one weird guy.

"Pein, orange, and paperwork"

Well, that was right to the point.

"Your turn sakura! But you go into full detail!"

"Uh, okay, my name is sakura; I like the color red, my hobbies are gambling, I know, it's not a good hobby. Anyways, I live,...well I don't exactly live anywhere at the moment."

"What are you talking about sakura? You live with us, remember?" itachi spoke, worry in his voice.

I smiled warmly at him, they all looked taken aback. "Sakura! You are sooo cuuuute~!" konan squealed, hugging me tightly "and your living with us? Even better! Oh my god I can't wait!" she squeezed me even harder, as much as I like her friendliness, she was killing me!

When she finally released me, we began to have 'girl talk' as the guys listen closely.

"I still don't get how you can understand that type of code! un" deidara yelled out as zetsu, hidan, kisame, itachi and pein nod their heads, sasuke sat in his emo corner.

Me and konan look at each other blankly, then we both started giggling "its girl talk!" both her and I gave bright smiles as they were taken aback again. They all froze and me and konan looked at each other confusingly.

Pein suddenly pounced konan as she blushed. "Those smiles are meant for me" he said lovingly, I giggled at the scene.

"hey wait a second, where did tobi go?" I asked, looking around to see him sleeping right next to deidara, I couldn't help but smile as to how cute he looked, even with the mask on.

"s-sakura?" someone said behind me

I looked behind me to see "s-sai? Is that you?"

**!#$*&^%$##$%^&(*&^%&*((*&^%#$%*&^%#$%^&*()_00(**&^$^#%^GHBHGF$%$**

**Im sorry for the cliff hanger! But the next chapter will be up soon! I swear!**


End file.
